


See It

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-09
Updated: 2009-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain just can't see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See It

She's made herself as cold and ruthless as she can be, never seeing that to fight the monsters in the dark, she's become them.

She sees the punishment she allows to happen to that thing once called Gina as a divine and fitting retribution from the gods for what happened to the colonies.

She doesn't stop to wonder where the humanity in continually torturing a sentient being is.

As far as she is concerned, nothing will stop her and her mission, not even those humans soft enough to believe that there is a solution that allows the Cylons to live.

Maybe, if she'd have thought more clearly past her sense of betrayal, she would have seen the end she had in mind for them coming for her.


End file.
